1. Technical Field
The embodiment described herein relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit. More particularly, the embodiment described herein relates to a voltage stabilization circuit and a semiconductor memory apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus operates in response to external voltage.
In order to stably output data, the semiconductor memory apparatus receives voltage, which is dedicated for a data output circuit and is not supplied to other circuits. In order to distinguish a voltage supplied to other circuits from the voltage supplied to the data output circuit, the voltage supplied to other circuits will be referred to as external voltage and ground voltage, and the voltage supplied to the data output circuit will be referred to as external voltage for data output and ground voltage for data output. The external voltage, the ground voltage, the external voltage for the data output and the ground voltage for the data output are supplied to the semiconductor memory apparatus through pads of the semiconductor memory apparatus. The external voltage has a level equal to a level of the external voltage for the data output, and the ground voltage has a level equal to a level of the ground voltage for the data output.
As the semiconductor memory apparatus operates at a higher speed with higher capacity, the semiconductor memory apparatus is designed such that the semiconductor memory apparatus can output a larger amount of data at one time. Thus, since a data output circuit outputs a larger amount of data at one time, the data output circuit consumes a larger amount of current. At this time, a level of the external voltage for the data output and a level of the ground voltage for the data output may be changed. Further, as an operation speed of the semiconductor memory apparatus is increased, the level change of the external voltage for the data output and the ground voltage for the data output may become severe.